Numerous fittings have been designed to provide means of securing ropes, such as ski tow ropes, to the transom of a boat. Because these ropes are removed each time the use of the rope for skiing ends, it is not feasible to attach them by the use of conventional knots. Therefore, the common practice is to provide the rope with a latch mechanism which can serve as a quick attachment and release from the anchor member. While this system is functionally acceptable, it is relatively expensive and clumsy compared to the use of a rope with a simple loop on the end which could be secured to the anchor bracket on the boat. It is also important that the means used to replace the present conventional latch be both relatively easy to operate and secure against unintentional release.